In the design of an industrial can-annular gas turbine engine, a flow path from the compressor exit diffuser to the entrance of the combustor can be complex, as the flow must surround the combustor and turn before entering the combustion chamber. If the compressed air flow entering the combustor is not uniform, the performance of the combustor, as measured by NOx and CO emissions and combustion dynamics, may suffer. It is known to modify the flow entering the combustor to achieve a desired air flow profile at the entrance to the combustor. These flow conditioning devices vary in type and may be disposed in the compressed air flow upstream of an entry to the combustor.